Sonic the hedgehog: One body, two souls
by Aura Marie Black
Summary: Después de la muerte de su amigo, ya nada es como antes, hasta que un nuevo personaje aparece; trayendo las respuestas a todas las preguntas que se formulaban el la cabeza de Sonic.
1. Capitulo 1: Problemas

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG:**

"**ONE BODY, TWO SOULS"**

**Capitulo 1: Problemas **

**-Todo este tiempo y aun no logro acabar con el! - gruño Eggman - Es mucho más rápido y tiene la tonta tecnología de ese zorro.**

**Eggman se quedo pensativo.**

**-Eso es - hablo al fin - ese zorro - Eggman sonrío de forma maligna.**

***En el taller se Tails***

**- Sonic - grito Amy asomándose por la puerta.**

**Sonic se volvió hacia ella.**

**- ¿Que quieres Amy? - suspiro Sonic.**

**- ¿Quieres ir a un día de campo conmigo? - pregunto Amy con dulzura.**

**~ El estomago de Sonic gruño ~**

**Tails río - Deberías aceptar la invitación de Amy, yo puedo terminar solo.- dijo Tails.**

**-Sonic, que mentiroso eres - refunfuño Amy.**

**Sonic se encogió de hombros. - Esta bien.**

**Amy sonrío - ¿vienes Tails? - Pregunto.**

**- no, debo ir a comprar una piezas para terminar mi nuevo proyecto. - respondió este.**

**- OK - dijo Amy - Entonces vamos - Amy se agarro del brazo de Sonic.**

**Sonic hizo un intento por soltarse, pero no lo consiguió.**

**~ Sonic y Amy se van ~**

**- Bueno - dijo Tails.- será mejor que yo también me vaya. - Tails salio de su taller y lo cerro con llave.**

**- Vaya, vaya - Exclamo Eggman al ver a Tails caminando solo. - Que conveniente. Me ahorraste la molestia de buscarte.**

**Tails iba caminando tranquilamente, disfrutando del viento, caminaba por un prado en el cual usualmente no había nadie; así que ignoro todo tipo de preocupación.**

**- Vaya - dijo una voz robótica - miren quien esta aquí.**

**Tails se volteo hacia la voz. Era metal Sonic; Tails se puso en posición defensiva, miro a todos lados buscando algo con que defenderse. Pero fue en vano, no hayo nada.**

**- Al fin te encuentro sin tu amigo - Dijo Metal Sonic.**

**Tails lo miro algo nervioso.**

**Metal Sonic corrió hacia Tails lanzándole puñetazos.**

**Tails trato de esquivarlos pero metal Sonic era más rápido y lo golpeo con fuerza en el estomago; este cayo al piso unos cuantos centímetros lejos de metal Sonic.**

**Tails se levanto lentamente y puso una mano en su estomago. Hizo un gesto de dolor con el rostro.**

**Metal Sonic camino hacia el. Tails estaba dispuesto a atacar.**

**Metal Knuckles, quien se encontraba parado detrás de Tails, lo patea con fuerza, haciéndolo caer de bruces al piso.**

**Tails se apoyo sobre sus codos y volteo a ver quien lo había empujado - Metal Knuckles! - Exclamo.**

**Entonces analizo su situación. El estaba solo, sin nada con que defenderse ni forma de comunicarse con alguien y sus oponentes no eran ni nada más ni nada menos que Metal Sonic y Metal Knuckles. - Estoy en problemas - pensó**


	2. Capitulo 2: Sonic

Capitulo 2: "SONIC…"

Eggman apareció en su nave.- que opinas de mi emboscada, ¿eh Tails? - Dijo Eggman sonriendo de forma malvada.

Tails tenia una expresión de Rabia en su rostro - ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr con esto? - Pregunto Tails algo enojado y confundido.

Eggman rió - quiero acabar con Sonic, de esta forma me será algo más fácil, eso es todo.

Tails se levanto.

- Les eh dado las ordenes de matarte - Sonrió nuevamente. - No quería ensuciarme las manos con tu Sangre, no lo vales; así que… - Eggman se encogió de hombros. - Ellos se encargaran de ti.

Eggman solo una carcajada maliciosa.

Lo único que Tails podía hacer era esquivar sus golpes, y así fue por un rato pero comenzaba a cansarse y necesitaba defenderse así que intentó dando un puñetazo al rostro de metal Sonic; pero lo único que logro fue reventarse los nudillos, estos sangraban.

Tails jadeaba, estaba demasiado cansado. Metal Sonic corrió hacia el y le dio un puño en la boca. Su labio sangraba. Se puso de pie con dificultad y se limpio la sangre de la boca.

Metal Knuckles nuevamente lo ataco por detrás; pero esta vez le clavo las garras en el hombro y se las retorció, dejando totalmente inútil su brazo derecho.

Tails soltó un alarido de dolor e incluso una lagrima se le escapo de los ojos.

Metal Knuckles le retiro las garras del hombro.

Tails se cogió el hombro con la otra mano.

Eggman degustaba el espectáculo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Tails jadeaba, sentía mucho dolor, apretó los dientes y cerro los ojos tratando de aguantar.

Metal Sonic se dirigió hacia el y esta vez lo golpeo tan fuerte en el estomago, que Tails escupió algo de sangre.

-Maldición- Pensó Tails - Estoy acabado.

Tails se puso de pie con mucha dificultad.

Metal Sonic lo tomo del pelaje y lo lanzo con fuerza contra un árbol. El impacto fue tan fuerte que le abrió una herida en la cabeza. Esta sangraba un poco.

Tails estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en el árbol; este soltó un quejido de dolor y se puso la mano en la cabeza.

Esta vez el no se levanto. Estaba apenas conciente.

Metal Sonic camino hacia el - Levántate - le ordenó.

Tails lo ignoro por completo.

Metal Sonic lo agarro del pelo - dije que te levantaras. - Metal Sonic lo halo hacia arriba. - ¡Que te levantes!

-UGH!- Se quejo Tails.

Metal Sonic lo soltó - débil - Dijo a continuación apretando el puño y dándole con fuerza en la cara a Tails. Este cayo de frente al piso; se quejo de dolor.

- ¿y ahora que opinas? - Pregunto Eggman con una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro.

- bueno - Dijo Tails con voz apenas audible. - Creo que si piensas después de todo. - dijo con tono sarcástico, aunque muy débil.

- vaya, veo que aún tienes fuerzas como para bromear; ¿no es cierto? - Dijo Eggman algo enojado - Acábenlo! - Grito.

Tails se apoyo sobre sus manos para levantarse, pero metal Sonic le puso el pie encima y lo presionó contra el suelo.

-UGH!- Grito Tails de dolor.

Metal Sonic lo pisaba repetidamente y cada vez más fuerte.

Tails escupió sangre.

- S-Sonic… - Dijo Tails con mucha dificultad.

- a-ayúda…me.


	3. Capitulo 3: Tails

**Ajajá XD me da algo de risa que el capitulo anterior se llame "Sonic…" y que este te llame "Tails…". **

**Nota: En mis historia Metal Sonic tiene garras.**

**CAPITULO 3: "TAILS…"**

**Metal Sonic soltó una potente carcajada.— Dime Tails, ¿Dónde esta tu mejor amigo ahora? — Preguntó con sarcasmo Metal Sonic pisoteando a Tails con la mayor fuerza posible. Tails gritaba de dolor mientras Metal Sonic reía. — ¿Donde esta tu mejor amigo ahora que más lo necesitas? — Reía Metal Sonic.**

**Las heridas de Tails sangraban cada vez más debido a los fuertes pisotones de metal Sonic.**

**Metal Sonic se agacho junto a el y le dijo al oído — Espero que te guste el dolor — Metal Sonic le clavo las garras en la parte baja de la espalda.**

**Tails grito de dolor; las lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas — p-por fa-vor, bas-ta. — Dijo con dificultad entre lagrimas. — D-Detente por… favor.**

**Metal Sonic le retorció las garras con más fuerza; Tails gritaba. Intentaba levantarse, pero ya no tenia fuerzas.**

**Sonic y Amy ya habían acabado su día de campo y venían caminando cerca de aquel prado.**

— **Sonic la pase muy bien ¿y tu? — Dijo Amy sonriendo.**

— **si, si, yo también — dijo Sonic algo distraído.**

— **¡AGH! — Se escuchaban los gritos a lo lejos.**

**Sonic y Amy se voltearon a la dirección de la que provenían; pero no vieron nada.**

— **¿Qué fue eso? Pregunto Amy algo preocupada.**

— **Silencio — Dijo Sonic tratando de escuchar con más atención.**

**Los Gritos se volvieron a oír.**

**La expresión del rostro de Sonic cambio por completo. El no se movía, estaba en shock. — no… — Dijo para si mismo.**

— **¿Qué ocurre Sonic? — Pregunto Amy preocupada.**

— **Esos gritos… — Sonic reflejaba una gran preocupación en su rostro. — son de… ¡TAILS! — Exclamo.**

**Sonic salio corriendo al instante.**

**Amy corrió tras el; pero no logro alcanzarlo. Sonic era mucho más rápido.**

**Al llegan, Sonic ve a Metal Knuckles sujetando a Tails mientras que metal Sonic le clavaba las garras en el estomago.**

**Tails tosía sangre y las lagrimas mojaban su rostro; pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza, sino de dolor y sufrimiento.**

**Metal Sonic y metal Knuckles se volvieron hacia el; Metal Sonic retiro sus garras, las cuales estaban empapadas en sangre. Sonic no se podía mover; estaba en shock. Su mejor amigo estaba apenas cociente, empapado en sangre y su rostro cubierto de lagrimas, acompañadas con algunas manchas de sangre.**

**Metal Knuckles lo dejo caer.**

— **¡TAILS! — Grito Sonic tan fuerte como pudo.**

**Metal Knuckles corrió hacia el y justo cuando Sonic se disponía a correr hacia Tails; este lo agarro del brazo, sujetándolo con fuerza sin dejarlo moverse del lugar en donde se encontraba.**

**Eggman río con maldad. — hoy no, Sonic. Si hubieras llegado tan solo unos minutos antes tal vez hubieras podido ayudarlo; pero, como ves ya es muy tarde. — Eggman soltó una gran carcajada. — Como ves sus heridas son bastante graves, el no sobrevivirá. **

**Tails estaba en el piso apoyado sobre su mejilla. Su respiración era pesada; Se apoyo sobre su mano izquierda y sus rodillas, y, se puso de pie con mucha dificultad. Se tambaleaba bastante, estaba apunto de caer.**

**Metal Sonic camino hacia el y le dio fuertemente una patada en las costillas. No hace falta decir que le rompió un par de ellas.**

**Tails cayo de espalda el suelo y tosió sangre. El ya no se volvió a levantar.**

— **Tails… — murmuro Sonic para si mismo.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo ^^**

**Por favor deja tu review!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Resiste, por favor

**Capitulo 4: "Resiste, por favor"**

**Metal Sonic puso un pie en el cuello de Tails, casi impidiéndole la respiración.**

— **S-Sonic ****— dijo Tails con dificultad estirando su brazo en dirección a el. — P-por f-favor, a-ayu…dame.**

— **Basta, — Grito Sonic. — por favor. — Sonic intento liberarse. — Eggman, por favor, ¡Detenlos! — Grito, con desesperación, esta vez. — ¡haré lo q sea!**

**Eggman observo a Sonic con indiferencia.**

**Tails ya comenzaba a ver borroso y a marearse. — Esto no te ayudara. — dijo Tails con voz queda y entrecortada dirigiéndose a Eggman. — Sonic no es tan torpe como para dejarse vencer por alguien como tú, — su voz era casi inaudible. — el…**

**Metal Sonic le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago antes de q el pudiera acabar la frase. Tails escupió algo de sangre.**

— **Detente. — Grito Sonic.**

**Sonic hizo un movimiento rápido con el brazo, lográndose liberar de metal Knuckles. Sonic se dirigió corriendo hacia metal Sonic.**

— **¡dije que lo dejaras en paz! — Grito Sonic con furia abalanzándose sobre metal Sonic, ambos cayeron a poca distancia de Tails.**

**Tails jadeaba intentando recuperar la respiración.**

**Sonic corrió hacia el. — Resiste amigo, por favor, te prometo que te sacare de aquí. — dijo con desesperación. — lo prometo pero por favor resiste.**

**Metal Sonic se puso en pie.**

**Tails ya comenzaba a ver con borroso, con suerte sabia que aquella mancha azul que se alzaba frente a el era su amigo. Su palpito se alentaba, se le dificultaba un poco respirar, además había perdido bastante sangre y el dolor de sus heridas se hacia más intenso.**

**Sonic aun trataba de llamar la atención de Tails; mientras que, en su distracción, metal Sonic le dio un fuerte puñetazo lanzándolo a distancia de Tails.**

— **mira todos los problemas que has traído, ¡zorro estupido! — Metal Sonic pateo a Tails dejándolo bocabajo.**

**Tails soltó un alarido de dolor.**

— **Por favor, deja de hacerlo sufrir. — grito Sonic con preocupación.**

**Metal Sonic puso su pie en la cabeza de Tails y le enseño las garras a Sonic. — Deseo concedido.**

— **¡No, por favor! — Grito Sonic con desesperación. Entonces, se levanto rápidamente pero metal Knuckles le cerro el paso.**

— **Rogar no te servirá de nada, criatura tonta. **

**Metal Sonic presiono con fuerza su cabeza contra el piso.**

— **S-Sonic, — dijo Tails con voz ahogada y apenas audible. — Por… favor… a-ayu...dame — Tails tosió sangre.**

**Sonic intento correr hacia el, peo metal Knuckles le cerraba el paso. — Basta. — Gritó Sonic dándole un fuerte empujón, luego se volvió hacia donde estaba Tails.**

**Todo sucedió muy rápido; metal Sonic atravesó a Tails con sus garras.**

— **¡TAILS! — Grito Sonic con desesperación. - por favor amigo, resiste, por favor. - tartamudeo Sonic para sí mismo.**


End file.
